The Effects Of a Crisis
by FreeCyberBird
Summary: AFTER DOOMSDAY. Rose had said goodbye to the Doctor at Bad Wolf Bay. Unknowingly, she let one important fact slip. Along with Jackie having a baby, so was she. But her being human, or being semi-human from Bad Wolf at least, the pregnancy hasn't been smooth. A REUNION FIC. DOCTORWHUMP. 10/Rose. Possibly 11/Rose.
1. Rose's Letter

(Excerpt from Rose's Hand written)

I love you.

Let me write that first.

I'll most likely never have a chance to say that to you both.

And that's what I'm afraid of.

I love you all.

I love you both.

I love you.

...

Now.

Death.

I'm going to die.

My Mom, your Grandma, tried getting me out of death by me leaving the Doctor.

Your Father.

...

I should've run away like he told me to.

I should've taken everyone's advice.

...

But. He was so lonely.

You ought to have seen his face. With his big ears and his sarcastic, lovely grin.

With his fantastic puffy hair. And his Police Box.

He's the one who offered me a new world.

Of having a taste of a new type of freedom.

Of having a new life.

I don't ever regret taking his hand.

...

I've stood by his side

He saved universe, whole planets, people!

Wherever he went, Goodness surrounded him.

But with his good, came also great evil.

He attracted death. It surrounded him like gnats.

But for what he's done. What he loss.

The Doctor is selfless.

Just remember.

Your Dad is a Hero, and so was your Mum.

With me growing ill every day, please know I only want you both to be safe.

And I'm sorry that you'll never have a chance to see him either.

I love you.

I know he would've loved you both also.

To Kirk. To Gallifrey.

We love you.


	2. The Day A Rose Wilts

"_I'm afraid…" says a soothing voice, it gentle as if treading on needles. He pauses and thinks of a nice way to word things, but comes out short._

"_You are afraid of what. Spit it out. Spit it out, I say!" The other voice is rasher, impatient, and thick with an unspoken fear. She's near the brink of hysteria at this point. _

"_Jackie. Calm dow…." One other voice tries to reason, but notices her famous glare aimed at him. So he does a very smart move and shuts his mouth half-way through the sentence. _

"Pete Tyler. If you…If you dare tell to me, ME, to calm down, I swear, I swear upon our marriage that I will do something unspeakable and… and…" She gets distracted very quickly though when she hears the screaming in the next room over. The hollers cut through her ears like a machete and she winces. Her baby was in there.

"Doctor Newmann. Tell. Me. What's. Going. On. With. My. DAUGHTER!" Jackie enunciates each word and finally, blows up like a balloon. She doesn't care. All she sees is red, and like a rabid devil, springs to the doctor without any whatsoever rational thought. Well… The only coherent thoughts in her mind were along the lines of, "why don't I slap him? He needs a good slap. That…" and insert how many colorful rude words you would like here.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depends on a person's point of mind, Pete holds the livid, struggling Jackie back, who was throwing punches at empty air.

Pete coughs uncomfortably, and simply states, "If you would be so kind to offer information about Rose Tyler… then… Please." And the oncoming batches of screams fill the air, and he can't help it, he shudders a bit. To say _he_ was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

"Rose Tyler… Baby 1 was already born, nice and healthy as you previously saw. But baby II... baby II is currently still having minor difficulties." The medical doctor considers if he should pause for quick effect, but he glances at the still murderous glare of Jackie and decides to fluently carry on. "The mother though. She… She's another story all together. She might survive the night, or She might not. Although you've told us many times how crucial it is to keep her. I'm quite sorry, but it's only up to Rose Tyler to stay alive. Her blood pressure dropped a considerable amount and we've tried…are still trying…to stabilize her. But we aren't miracle workers. Even with all the alien technology."

He gives them a pleading look, trying to make them understand.

Instantly, Pete recognizes the expressions, and softens, while once again, Jackie Tyler still doesn't quite get it.

Then she does.

Then she screams.

Possibly even louder than her daughter's own screams, for sadness. She sobs in her hand, because she's mad at the doctors. She puts her head in Pete's shoulders and hugs him in a death grip. She's not too sure how to cope.

No. That would be a big fat lie.

Well all know how Jackie Tyler copes.

In only the way she can.

She blames.

She blames Pete. But doesn't judge that fair.

She blames Rose. But instantly, feels regret.

She blames herself, and sobs a bit more at this.

She blames the doctors.

But She doesn't blame the doctors.

She blames **The** Doctor.

He's the one who got Rose into this mess.

She blamed him because he was a whole universe away, and he was clueless what was going on in theirs'.

What happened to the promise of protecting her?

He was clueless.

She was fuming.

She lets go of Pete once again and clenches her fists. Making them turn a shade of white.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the whole inner-battle inside Jackie's head, Pete noticed that the halls have gotten a whole lot quieter, and he squeezes Jackie a bit tighter.

"Ow! What was that for!" She puts her hand on her hip while backing away from him.

Peter only answers by putting his index finger on his lip and shushing her.

"Listen."

After a few silent, tense moments, Jackie knows exactly why.

And she doesn't like it. Not one bit.

Her eyes widen and she falters back one step.

"M…M'baby." A raggedy breath escapes her.

The previous doctor that provided them with information was out of sight. Jackie inwardly cursed him again, but remembers the task at hand.

She cups her hand around her mouth, and whispers "No." Because. She expects the worst first.

Her makeup is smudged drastically all around her face. It makes the older woman appear like a wet raccoon. Only, she doesn't want to believe that. She wants to believe that she was a panda.

Jackie didn't want to believe that her daughter was dying….or worse…dead.

She wanted to believe that her two, her two brand-new out of the oven, grandchildren, were perfect and that her daughter was also the same.

She wanted to be the panda. She didn't want to know the harsh truth.

She lets out a silent gasp.

Pete looks at her sympathetically. He knew Rose for the past year, and she grew on him like a flower. A beautiful, breathtaking flower. A flower with an invisible flaw.

To say he was not fond of her would be a lie. He thought of Rose as a daughter of sorts. But also, as a nice conversationalist. As a good worker. As a bright, sometimes comical, yet gloomy human.

She was always cheerful, but as the pregnancy became more pronounced and as she got sicker, her happy façade rotted away. Pete always knew the truth about Rose, and he sometime doubted if pulling her into their universe was a smart idea.

Pete shakes his head, and reasons that 'Yes, otherwise, Rose would be…stuck in the void. The unknown. She's better off here than that abyss.' And he sighs.

They hear the talking of the surgery room, and finally they hear an extra piercing cry.

Jacie and Pete both let out a relieved sigh harmonizing together, but their nerves are still tightened up anxiously.

They weren't both allowed in the surgical room. But they assumed that baby II was fine also.

Now, about the Mother.

What truly terrified both Jackie and Pete the most if:

'_Would tonight be the last night Rose Tyler takes her last breath?' _

'_**Has she already taken her last breath?'**_

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**But the idea for this Fanfic, has been driving be as crazy. It was like a constant drum in my head going '1234123412341234.' I finally know how The Master feels now. I seriously could empathize with him. Whew. *wipes sweatdrop away* **

**One other thing you should know: I just wrote this to get the idea off my chest. The idea is still running free in my mind like a rhinoceros on a treadmill, so comment or something if you like it so far.**

** Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I wrote this in about 30 minutes, and that's relatively fast for me. At 4 in the morning. Half-delirious from being caffeine-free all day. xD  
**

**So many scenarios. I could rip-off from this. So many**

…**Well. I shall stop rambling now and finally say:**

**(Every time you review, I might virtually give you a cookie. Well… Not really. But it was nice trying to bribe you. ^-^)**

**I enjoy opinion. So. COMMENT AND REVIEW.  
**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! ;D**


End file.
